Date A Live Episode 9
Date A Live |Ending = Save My Heart |Previous = Episode 8 |Next = Episode 10 |Image = }} is the ninth episode of the Anime adaption of Date A Live. Synopsis Directly after the previous episode, Mana asks a bewildered Shido if he is alright. Kurumi then remarks on how Mana rudely interrupted her and Shido's date. Mana asks Shido to wait for a bit as she deals with Kurumi, whom she open fires at with finger-guided laser beams. Kurumi dodges but is eventually hit, mortally wounding her. Mana walks over to Kurumi just as Shido asks Mana not to kill her. Severely wounded, Kurumi weakly says how good Shido truly is before she is killed by Mana. Distressed over what just happened, Shido tells Mana show she could just easily kill someone and stand there as if nothing happened but Mana corrects him by saying that she killed a Spirit and that it is her duty to do so. Afterwards, Mana comments on how he might have already learning a few things about her from Origami and asks Shido to pretend that he didn't see anything and forget what happened as she states that Kurumi won't stay dead forever, shocking Shido. Mana adds that no matter how many times Kurumi is killed or how she is killed, Kurumi will still come back and continue to kill as many people as possible. Mana reveals that she has killed Kurumi many times before, over and over again, and she will continue to do so just as Shido yells at her to shut up. Shido then asks her if she has gotten used to killing, saying that he doesn't like hearing her talk in that manner which Mana says that it is a job that only she can do before using a Territory to push Shido back out of the woods. As she stands next to Kurumi's mutilated corpse, Mana remembers Shido asking her why and she says that she doesn't know why before having a minor headache. Then, she hears someone's voice and as she looks around, she finds the earpiece Shido was wearing on the ground as she hears someone's voice telling Shido to "abort the mission". Back at the station, Tohka and Origami are running around looking for Shido until they fortunately spot him walking alone. Tohka and Origami ask him what happened and Tohka notices a bruise on Shido's right hand. Shido notices it as well and remembers the horror from earlier and immediately jerks his hand away from Tohka, who asks if she made it hurt more. Shido says that she didn't and then apologizes before running off from the two. As he walks back home alone, Shido sees Tohka waiting for him and calls her, and Tohka asks if his hand is feeling okay now and he confirms. Tohka then says that they can go now, taking Shido's hand and running off with him, with Shido asking where they are going and she answers that they are continuing their date. In town, Shido and Tohka are at a restaurant, with Shido commenting that he doesn't have enough to cover for their meal but Tohka reveals that Reine let her borrow her credit card, to Shido's chagrin. As their date continues, Tohka also reveals that Reine told her about him, Mana and Kurumi and Shido then asks if she now knows that he has to stop Kurumi from killing more people and Tohka confirms. Shido tells her that she is unsure of what to do with Kurumi, saying how she's different from her and Yoshino. Tohka interrupts, saying that it isn't true. She states that she and Kurumi are the same, reminding Shido that she had him to there by her side, how he saved her and asked her out on a date, saying that because of him, he showed her how wonderful the world can be. Tohka says that if it wasn't for him, she would have likely ended up in the same state as Kurumi right now. His confidence brought back, Shido thanks Tohka for reminding him what's important and when Tohka asks him if he isn't scared anymore, Shido is still unsure but she says that she will be there to protect him. Shido thanks her for her support. The next day, Shido is greeted by Kurumi. Ai, Mai and Mii then try to interrupt but are asked by Tohka to leave them alone. Kurumi says how she figured he wouldn't have gone to school today because of the incident yesterday, admitting that she is surprised he even showed up. Shido then tells Kurumi his decision of savhing her, which momentarily surprises Kurumi. Shido says that he won't let her kill any more but he won't let Mana kill her as well, which Kurumi simply comments on before walking away. As the day continues, Kurumi is at the rooftop of the school, suddenly unleashing her Astral Dress and using her Spirit powers to cover the entire school. Elsewhere, Mana has met up with Kotori and find out that she and Shido are allied to Ratatoskr, which Kotori remarks her for. Kotori then asks her what she wants and Mana says that it is about Shido. Mana rebukes Kotori's choice of allowing Shido to up against the Spirits without anything to defend himself, saying that Kotori has failed to be Shido's little sister and that she will take over from now on. Kotori retorts by saying that she won't allow an organization like Deus Ex Machina get their hands on him, which catches Mana by surprise, asking Kotori how she knew. Kotori reveals that she knows that all of the military forces around the world uses Realizers, pointing out that Mana as an employee from them sent to work for the AST. Back at school, classes have just ended and Shido prepares himself to face her. From , Reine notes that Kurumi hasn't been seen leaving the school yet. Shido asks where Kotori is and Reine only tells him that she had something to do and that for the time being she will be his navigator. As Shido is about to begin the mission, a sudden dark energy wave surrounds the school and Shido notices that all the students around him have fallen and he asks Reine what's going on, as Fraxinus analyzes the situation. Back with Mana, she presses Kotori that she knows nothing about DEM, saying that that organization gave her a reason to live after she lost her memory but Kotori asks otherwise even after what they did to her, which Mana asks her in cofusion. A flashback from sometime ago, Reine reveals to Kotori what she found out about Mana. She tells her that Mana's body has been filled with far too much magical power, telling her that Mana has only 10 years left to live. Kotori then asks if she really doesn't know until Kotori gets a call on her phone. She is reported about an intense Spirit wave at Raizen High, with Kurumi being the one responsible. Both Mana and Kotori then leave to help Shido. Back at the school, Reine tells Shido that a barrier has been projected around the school, one that debilitates those within it and Shido asks why Kurumi would do this. A voice then calls to Shido and he turns around to find Tohka and he asks her if she is okay. Tohka tells him that her body feels a bit weak and Shido asks Reine why he is the only one who isn't fully affected by the barrier. Reine deduces that due to him having sealed Tohka and Yoshino's Spirit powers, their powers seem to have automatically protected him from the effects of the barrier itself. The school's speakers then ring and Kurumi's voice is heard, playfully telling Shido to meet her at the roof of the school. Shido then tells Tohka to stay and rest as he goes to face Kurumi alone. Meanwhile, Origami, who is unaffected by the barrier, equips a Realizer and goes to find Kurumi. Shido arrives at the rooftop and is greeted by Kurumi. As Origami runs around the school while requesting back-up from Ryouko, she encounters Kurumi, who asks where she is off to. Origami declares that she will protect Shido from her and releases her energy blade to engage her. Back with Tohka, she weakly tries to stand up and follow where Shido ran to, but falls to the floor. As she lays on the floor, she refuses to let Shido be in danger and begins to manifest a portion of her Astral Dress, astonishing her, but is cut short when someone fires a bullet at her which she quickly dodges in time. Demanding who was the culprit, another Kurumi appears and greets her. At the rooftop, Shido asks Kurumi what she is doing and she explains that the barrier surrounding the school sucks up the time from everyone caught within it. Shido notices her golden clock eye reversing and Kurumi reveals that it is her time or her lifespan. She tells Shido that her Angel drains her own time whenever she uses it, but can replenish it by taking away other people's time, calling everyone else as mere prey to her but notes Shido as being "special". She states that he is the reason why she is here and that her goal is to become one with and devour him. Shido then tells her to just take him and to stop hurting everyone else. Kurumi considers it, but asks Shido to take back what he said to her earlier, citing that he can't save her now at this point. She adds that someone as diabolically awful as her does not deserve mercy or to be saved, reiterating that she will kill him but wants him to take back what he said before she can bring the barrier down. Shido asks Kurumi to get rid of the barrier but says that he won't give up on saving her, shocking Kurumi, who asks him why he is so persistent. Kurumi then steps back and suddenly the spacialquake alarms set off, which Kurumi asks Shido if he knows what it means and he realizes what she is doing. Kannazuki and Reine are also alerted of the quake from within . Kannazuki is skeptical if she can, but Reine says that Kurumi is summoning a spacialquake on purpose, noting that they never knew that Spirits could do that. Kurumi then playfully asks what Shido will now do if the spacialquake were to hit. As Shido thinks, Reine reports to him that Kurumi's emotional state has changed, stating that she has strangely become afraid of him, giving Shido an idea. He demands that Kurumi stop the spacialquake at once, saying that if she doesn't, he will jump off the roof and commit suicide. Kurumi calls it a bluff, but Shido leans back and allows himself to fall. As he falls, Kurumi immediately comes to his rescue and brings him back to the rood, where she angrily chides him for his foolish attempt. Shido then remarks to her that since he has a lot of worth to her as a hostage, he demands that he stop the spacialquake and take the barrier down, otherwise he will try to kill himself again. Kurumi reluctantly does what he asks. Shido says that there is still one more thing: she lets him save her. Kurumi tells him that she isn't worth the trouble, but Shido says otherwise, telling her that she can still change, reminding her of how much fun she had on their date. When Kurumi tries to deny, Shido yells aloud that he can help her. He continues that it does not matter what she has done, saying that nothing will give him a reason not to save her. Not knowing what she will do, Shido then extends his hand to her, she extends hers to him, but as both their hands are about to meet, a hand goes through Kurumi, mortally wounding her, with Shido reacting in complete shock. Kurumi's voice is then heard, telling herself that they can't allow herself to fall for Shido. The dying Kurumi weakly thanks Shido before she falls to the ground dead. Shido is then met by the real Kurumi, revealing to Shido that she had a clone of hers do this but notes that she may have chosen the wrong one, as the dead Kurumi clone is taken by Kurumi's shadow hands. The real Kurumi then summons more and captures Shido, preventing him from moving. As Kurumi moves her hand close to Shido, her hand is suddenly sliced off. Mana then arrives in time to defend Shido from her, but Kurumi states that this time she won't die and that Mana won't live, summoning her Angel, , behind her. Kurumi users her Angel's power to heal her amputated arm, bring it back in place as remarking it as her "turning back time" and prompts Mana to fight her. Mana retorts that she will just kill her like she usually does but Kurumi, using her Angel, teleports beside and shoots Mana. She recovers and goes to attack Kurumi, but is immediately stopped in when Kurumi uses her Angel once again to stop her in her tracks amd promptly shoots her multiple times before letting her go as Mana drops down but still alive. Tohka and Origami then arrive and say that they will stop her. Kurumi merely brushes it off as she summons her shadow clones, with Shido asking in abject terror of what is happening. Kurumi then tells him that her clones are a fragment of her past, explaining to him and Mana why she can never be fully eliminated and then has her clones hold Shido and Tohka, Origami and Mana down at her clones' mercy. As way to fully make Shido understand why she can never be someone he should save, Kurumi summons a spacequake over the school, intending to kill everyone but sparing Shido, wanting him to carry the pain of a thousand people's deaths. Shido begs her not to but Kurumi inevitably summons one that begins to form over the school. Just then, the spacequake is obliterated by an unknown force, to Kurumi's confusion. A familiar voice then explains that a spacequake can be neutralized by an equal enough force and when Shido, Tohka, Origami and Kurumi look up, they see Kotori surrounded in flames and wearing a strange dress. Shido is left shocked at the sight of his little sister, realizing that she is also a Spirit. Kotori then says that she will give the power back to Shido and she summons her Angel, , asking if those present are prepared to begin their "date", ending the episode. Characters By order of appearance. *Mana Takamiya *Shido Itsuka *Kurumi Tokisaki *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki Trivia Differences from the Light Novel *When Kurumi had used around the school, Shido and Tohka were in their classroom when everyone else started to fall down from the effects of it. In this episode, however, they were in the school's hallway. Blu-Ray and TV Comparisons + Deleted Scenes *An extended scene is added right after Shido runs off from Tohka and Origami, where he is transported to Fraxinus. The scene also shows him talking to and being encouraged by Kotori concerning the situation with Kurumi. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1